borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skagzilla
gonna do a little cleanup of this article if the creator doesnt mind... good article but neeeds some serious organization..--Gimmy Doffa 14:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :another tatic, if anyone wants to put this in, while in co-op jsut have the player who has aggro run around while p2 shoots him :tip: the black parts are his armour, if you can hit him on the pale orange parts you will do considerably more damage, of course not as much as criticals but better than the hits you will get off the black armour Kippeth 03:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::hi guys, i think skagzilla can be glitched. i dont exactly know why, but when i was fighting him with my siren (22) in PT1 he suddenly stopped and stood still. i went into phase walk before i backed upped a little, may be it is realted to this. ::anyway, he didnt move, but i could shoot him as i liked, when he died the quest was completed normally. has anyone also discovered this. btw: PC Measer 21:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I play on xbox, and it happened to me (siren, lvl 21)...pretty strange, got behind him while phasewalking and he froze :: :: happened to me too. i was also a siren. coincidence? u decideThatxcoolxguy 17:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Meat Statue I noticed after killing Skagzilla a second time there is a green-glowing meat statue near his cave. When you "Use" it you hear Skagzilla roar and then nothing. What the hell is this thing for? :its just from playthrough 1, i guess they decided to leave it in for playthrough 2.. 16:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Unusual Occurrences Whilst farming skagzilla on playthrough i decided to take my time and just shoot crazy at him, i managed to get his health down to almost nothing so i ran around for abit pressing the place bait again and hearing roar etc but when i decided to kill him his health was back to full? I never new Skagzilla could regenerate its health or does this link into the whole placing bait thing. Also another strange thing is that my combat rifle could no longer acheive critical hits despite nailing skagzilla in the mouth for a long period of time, infact it had the opposite effect doing many many 0's. Will conider posting images or a video if requested.. 16:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Relevant? Is it just me, or is this utterly irrevelant- "Hogzilla, a giant hog killed on June 17, 2004 in Alapaha, Georgia, was similarly named in recognition of Godzilla. The hog was said to have adapted and mutated, like many wild pigs now roaming the states in the southern parts of America."? I might see how that could POSSILBLY be linked to Skagzilla, BUT as is, there is NO reason at all for it to be in the article. 18:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much. Earlier edits talked about Skaggie being a reference to Hogzilla (in yet another grasping-at-straws reference post. The factoid was interesting enough in itself that I haven't bothered to remove it, although if someone wants to ditch it, I say go for it. -- WarBlade 20:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It was bothering me, so removed it - if anyone feels the need to put it back in, so be it. :::PombeGeek 17:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::When i found out that its very rare to find whittings elephant gun and i found one the third time i killed him, counting with the mission killing from playtrough 1 and 2 i was kinda mad cuz ive killed motorhead 11 times no chopper, crawmerax over 40 time one bad vile stalker. and i dont even want whittings elephant gun, i just had nothing to do he or she / trans- sexual? my friend said skagziaaia a she (i know i spealt skagzilla wrong) -James the halo master 02:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : The hell? 04:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Got him to glitch out during a fight where he would constantly regain his health after a bit of time. Elemental testing Took a set of elemental and non-elemental sniper rifles and plinked at Skagzilla's forelegs. Non-elemental and explosive direct shots dealt full damage (mitigated by Skagzilla's level of 70). Fire, shock, and corrosive weapons all dealt reduced damage. Proximity splash always inflicted 0 damage. DOT never took plac. Dämmerung 19:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : I have noticed this as well. I never fight him with elemental weapons because of this. 22:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC)